


Страшась попытаться

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Возможно, он ошибался, называя свою мечту мертвой. Конечно, у него больше нет компании, но мечта о рукотворной эволюции человека осталась.«С дюжину различных выражений сменилось на лице Брауна, прежде чем на нем застыла вежливая улыбка.— Полчаса назад прибыл Интерпол с новой информацией о возможной атаке, в том числе и ваш мистер Дженсен, — он понизил голос. — Я пытался объяснить, что очень серьезно отнесся ко всем их предупреждениям, и что здание не менее десятка раз проверялось их лондонским отделением, но их это не убедило».





	Страшась попытаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearing To Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060532) by [katrinajg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinajg/pseuds/katrinajg). 



> Персонажи: Дэвид Шариф, Адам Дженсен, Натаниэль Браун. Упоминаются Талос Рукер, Джозеф Мандерли, Хью Дэрроу, Джим Миллер, Делара Озен, Элиса Кассан, Афина Маргулис
> 
> Примечание автора: Это своего рода fix-it, так как мы не видим Шарифа на конференции по «Тихой гавани», хотя тот сказал, что поедет в Лондон, а Браун упоминает, что Шариф рассказывал об Адаме.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> — таймлайн и пост-гейм DE:MD;  
> — упоминаются места и события из DE:HR и DE:MD;  
> — Лиам Слейтер – глава подразделения «Тарвоса» в Апекс-центре; в игре Адам Дженсен проходит через его офис;  
> — Шарифу в каноне теперь 57 лет;  
> — «цирковой пони» — обыгрывается рабочий емейл Шарифа freneticpony@SI.corp (бешеный пони)  
> Предупреждения: спойлеры к игре DE:MD; ОМП, ОЖП; несколько нецензурных выражений

Шариф стоял на одном из верхних уровней Апекс-центра, повернувшись спиной к роскошной панораме Лондона, и не спеша покачивал бокалом с остатками шампанского. Он наблюдал, как пара сотрудников службы безопасности «Тарвос» тихо переговариваются на той стороне комнаты. Было в них нечто странное.  
Что-то не так было со всеми охранниками.  
У некоторых из них он приметил явные признаки подкожных боевых имплантов. И при этом Шариф знал, что «Тарвос» гордо провозгласил отказ от аугментаций.  
Конечно, трудно отрицать — от приращений есть польза, поэтому его ничуть не удивило бы, если бы они оказались гнусными лицемерами, но… дело в другом.  
Интуиция шептала: что-то неправильно.  
И в движениях парней из «Тарвоса», и в напряженной улыбке Натаниэля Брауна, когда он приветствовал Шарифа полчаса назад. 

Скоро вся вип-тусовка должна была услышать, как Браун держит речь о своей работе над созданием Рабии и против Акта о восстановлении человечества.  
Несмотря на то, что сегодня вечером здесь было много важных персон, випы — самые влиятельные члены собрания: представители наций, члены Совета ООН, богатые филантропы, лоббисты и столпы мира, которые, в конце концов, решат судьбу аугов.  
В их число входила и пара экспертов по технологии три-дэ печати, которая использовалась для создания Рабии. Они были готовы ответить на любые вопросы, а вернее, открыто рекламировать инновации. 

Дэвид Шариф — бывший глава «Шариф Индастриз», ныне несуществующей компании-банкрота.  
То же самое можно было бы сказать и о нем самом, если бы не последний подарок Дэрроу.  
За последние пару лет Дэвид превратился в одного из самых известных аугов на земле.  
Конечно, были и другие: артисты, спортсмены, благотворители...  
Но если вы ищете того, кто искренне и страстно защищает аугментированных и их права, выступает за мирное решение конфликта, поглощающего весь мир, то таких людей осталось немного.  
Еще меньше тех, кто делает это без клейма принадлежности к какой-либо группировке — как тот же Талос Рукер. 

Хотя, будучи мертвым, трудно толкать речи. 

Шариф категорически отказался участвовать в политической борьбе таким образом. Он слишком хорошо знал, как иллюминаты манипулируют группировками.  
Он предпочел быть независимым одиночкой.  
И хотя это означало, что ему не от кого ждать защиты, его дружба с Хью Дэрроу и участие в спасении жизней на Панхее оградили его от гнева «чистых» обывателей.  
Как ни странно, но имя того, кто породил хаос в мире, защищало Шарифа от расправы. 

А сегодня вечером Шариф был цирковым пони Брауна для представителей наций, членов Совета ООО и лоббистов. Само его присутствие значило больше любых речей, которые придумали бы он или Браун.  
Шариф являлся ярким представителем аугов, ради кого строится Рабия, и кого уничтожит Акт о восстановлении человечества. Достойный член общества, ранее успешный, получивший аугментации из-за аварии не по своей вине — не ради самолюбования, как сказали бы некоторые, — и к тому же ауг, который не потерял рассудок во время Инцидента. 

Не то чтобы Шариф верил в болтовню об элитарности, которую аккуратно проталкивал Браун. Но пока Акт не отвергнут, ни один ауг не в безопасности. И это сейчас самое важное.  
Когда же они будут защищены — пускай даже на недолгое время — от опасности, что их посадят на цепь, Шариф сосредоточится на том, чтобы прекратить существование лагерей вроде Утулека. 

И все же Дэвид был достаточно уверен: Браун не сомневается — Рабия поможет ослабить напряженность в мире и станет образцом города будущего. Правда, ему надо очень постараться, чтобы Рабия не превратилась в еще один «Город големов». 

К сожалению, «достаточно уверен» — это максимум доверия от Шарифа в наши дни. Из-за Панхеи, иллюминатов и Хью Дэрроу Дэвиду трудно сказать, что он действительно все еще кому-то доверяет.  
Он больше не бросается в омут с головой.  
Он позволяет другим быть в центре внимания на пресс-конференциях и интервью с Элизой Кассан о правах аугов. Он все еще предан захватывающей перспективе рукотворной эволюции. Но осознал, что иногда лучше быть тем, кто находится за горизонтом всеобщего внимания, чем купаться в его лучах. 

В бизнесе он всегда предпочитал количеству качество.  
И был верен этому правилу, когда страстно говорил о том, что важно для него. 

 

Шариф допил шампанское и поставил бокал на поднос официанта. Ему предложили еще один, но он отказался. На вип-вечеринке шампанское лилось рекой, но, к сожалению, сейчас алкоголь плохо влиял на его аугментации. Шариф принял месячную дозу нейропозина перед тем, как покинуть Детройт, но уже завтра, он знал, у него будет трещать голова. 

Что-то на другой стороне привлекло внимание охраны «Тарвоса», за которой он наблюдал последние несколько минут. Шариф проследил их взгляды на молодую женщину в униформе «Санто Групп», которая бежала вниз по лестнице. Она остановилась, оглядывая комнату, а затем, заметив Шарифа, направилась в его сторону. Двое охранников «Тарвоса» следили за ней с расчетливым интересом, от чего у Шарифа побежали мурашки по шее.  
Что-то точно не так с этими людьми. 

Молодая женщина представилась и объявила, что пришло время высоким гостям собраться на главную презентацию мистера Брауна. Она жестом показала Шарифу следовать за ней, и колючее ощущение тревоги преследовало его всю дорогу до лифта. 

Он и несколько человек, которых девушка пригласила пройти на презентацию, спустились на несколько этажей, а затем последовали за другим сотрудником «Санто».  
Они шли по коридору с цифровым навесом, транслирующим изображение мемориала Панхеи. Шариф отвел взгляд от сверкающей сине-белой фотографии.  
Потому что, если не сделать этого, замучают ночные кошмары. Сейчас он хотя бы обходился всего лишь парой-тройкой бессонных ночей в неделю. К счастью, навес был короткий, и они быстро прибыли в главный зал. 

 

Делегат от США в ООН Сэм Джексон помахал ему рукой. Он стоял с представителями Канады и Мексики, судя по флажку на лацкане последнего. Шариф виделся с канадским делегатом Кассандрой Паславски несколько лет назад, когда «Шариф Индастриз» еще существовал. Мексиканца он не знал, но тот поприветствовал Шарифа сердечным рукопожатием, когда Джексон представил его как Анибала Уэрту. 

Они коротко обсудили отношение к аугам в Северной Америке и перспективу благоприятного голосования в ООН, пока Браун не появился в зале. Гул голосов на мгновение замер. Все ждали, когда начнется главное, но Браун объявил, что должны подойти еще нескольких человек, и беседа продолжилась. 

 

После нескольких минут непринужденного разговора Шариф извинился перед делегатами из Северной Америки и направился к Брауну. Что-то не так с тем, как проходила встреча, и ему нужно, чтобы Браун прямо объяснил, что творится. 

— Как поживают наши соотечественники? — спросил Браун, когда Шариф впилился в группу помощников и охраны, окруживших своего босса. 

— Неплохо. С оптимизмом ждут исхода голосования, — ответил Шариф, поглядывая на главного помощника Брауна. — Уделите мне пару минут, мистер Браун. 

Мужчина поднял взгляд от карманного секретаря и покосился на Брауна, который удивленно смотрел на Шарифа, прежде чем махнуть рукой сотрудникам службы безопасности. 

— Вас что-то тревожит, мистер Шариф? 

— Забавно, я собирался задать вам тот же вопрос. Такое чувство, что сегодня все идет не по плану. 

Браун улыбнулся и кивнул кому-то позади Шарифа, прежде чем снова обратится к нему: 

— Не думал, что вы способны нервничать перед речью. 

 

Шариф поднял бровь, зная, что выглядит недовольным.  
На них было устремлено слишком много глаз. 

— Перед речью? Нет, конечно. Если не считать того, что охранники из антиаугской организации имеют военные импланты. Это слегка настораживает. Есть что-то, что я должен знать? 

С дюжину различных выражений сменилось на лице Брауна, прежде чем на нем застыла вежливая улыбка. 

— Полчаса назад прибыл Интерпол с новой информацией о возможной атаке, в том числе и ваш мистер Дженсен, — он понизил голос. — Я пытался объяснить, что очень серьезно отнесся ко всем их предупреждениям, и что здание не менее десятка раз проверялось их лондонским отделением, но их это не убедило. 

— Похоже, они не зря волнуются. 

— Неужели? Потому что вам показалось, что вы видели военные импланты? Должен ли я доверять вашему зрению больше, чем полудюжине отчетов, поданных сегодня утром о безопасности этого места? 

Шариф прищурился и едва удержался от того, чтобы не упереть руки в бока. 

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь сохранить приятное выражение лица, Шариф. Сегодня мы в центре внимания, — сказал Браун перед тем, как приветствовать проходящего мимо делегата. 

Шариф тоже пожал тому руку с самой широкой своей улыбкой. Когда мужчина ушел, Шариф снова повернулся Брауну. 

— Не недооценивайте меня, Браун. Я всю свою жизнь проектировал, устанавливал и изучал аугментации. Их не скрыть от меня ни одеждой, ни париками. Если Интерпол здесь, если Адам здесь, значит, все действительно серьезно. 

— Именно поэтому они сейчас сами проверяют здание, но я не могу себе позволить — мы не можем — отменить эту встречу. Не тогда, когда скоро голосование. 

Браун вздохнул. 

— Если бы в истории каждый раз отступали перед угрозой, прогресс бы не свершился. Нам просто надо доверить Интерполу выполнять их работу, а мы будем выполнять свою. 

Шариф не мог поспорить с такой оценкой ситуации.  
Он изобразил улыбку: 

— Значит, выше голову. 

*** 

Если что Адам и умел, так это эффектно появиться. Он словно из ада вырвался. И чертовски хорошо привлекал внимание.  
Хотя, разумеется, любой, кто ворвался бы в помещение и крикнул, что шампанское отравлено, произвел бы фурор. 

Несколько человек рядом с Шарифом бросили бокалы на пол — как будто можно отравиться, просто держа их за ножку, — и осколки разлетелись по полу. Браун, похоже, был больше обеспокоен тем, что деньги на шампанское потрачены впустую, чем тем, что рискует отравиться. И наверняка, через неделю или около того, когда произошедшее превратится в память, будет рассказывать об этом, как о забавном случае. 

Сам же Шариф был просто рад, что больше не нужно пить, чтобы поддерживать приличия. Возможно, он слишком устал, но в последнее время у него было слишком много подобных приключений, так что он почти привык. 

Он поставил бокал на соседний столик, пока Дженсен направлялся прямиком к Брауну.  
Шариф тоже подошел, с тревогой отметив, что лицо и волосы Адама в крови. Не укрылось это и от внимания начбеза Брауна. В свою очередь и он придвинулся ближе, чтобы, если что, прикрыть своего босса. 

Заметив Шарифа, Адам удивился, но обращался он только к хозяину вечера. 

— Вы и ваши гости должны покинуть Апекс-центр немедленно. Слейтер мертв. «Тарвос» скомпрометирован. Они пришли, чтобы помешать вам, — по голосу было понятно, что он очень спешил. — Сможете отвести людей к вертолетной площадке? 

— Да, да, конечно. Моя охрана проводит нас… — Браун взглянул на своего начбеза, и мужчина, кивнув, ушел, чтобы предупредить остальных. — А как же другие? 

Краем глаза Шариф отметил, что к ним приближаются несколько представителей ООН.  
Поймав взгляд Джексона в толпе, он жестом попросил того подождать минуту.  
Джексон, похоже, не собирался прислушиваться к просьбе, но госпожа Паславски придержала его за локоть и что-то прошептала. Джексон нехотя согласился, и остальные отступили. 

— Их эвакуирует Интерпол, — ответил Адам, оглядываясь на дверь. Он действительно торопился. 

— Нас кто-нибудь встретит на крыше? — быстро вмешался Шариф. В зале более трех десятков человек, и, не дай бог, им придется столкнуться с ситуацией, которая отвлечет Адама и ОГ-29 от любой оставшейся угрозы. 

— Команда в пути. Просто отведите всех в безопасное место. Мне надо найти тех, кто это сделал. 

— Береги себя, Адам, — произнес Шариф, когда Адам повернулся, чтобы уйти, и в ответ тот резко кивнул. 

 

Теперь Брауну следовало быстро объяснить ситуацию гостям и эвакуировать их на вертолетную площадку. Делегаты окружили их, пока Браун пытался перекричать сыпавшиеся со всех сторон панические вопросы. 

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, господа. Я сам мало что знаю, но мы не должны паниковать, — громко объявил Браун, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Интерпол разбирается, а мы должны пройти на вертолетную площадку. Когда будем там, вы сможете узнать все подробности от ОГ-29. Но пока нам лучше поспешить! 

С гомоном одобрения толпа направилась к лифту. Браун шел впереди, а его охрана — по бокам. Джексон подошел к Шарифу, за ними последовали госпожа Паславски и мистер Уэрта. 

— Он выглядел как твой человек, Дэвид, — сказал Джексон, понижая голос, даже несмотря на ровный гул негромких разговоров вокруг. 

— Сэм, уже давно нет никаких моих людей, — ответил Шариф.  
Джексону хотелось узнать больше, но Шариф отмалчивался. Все свои соображения он предпочитал держать при себе. 

— Здесь замешаны террористы из КПА, которые взорвали тот железнодорожный вокзал в Праге? — настаивал Джексон. 

— Я не знаю. 

— Но зачем им нападать нас? — спрашивала Паславски. — Это только вредит движению защитников прав аугов. 

В этом, наверное, и смысл, подумал Шариф. 

— Именно, мало им не покажется! Они поплатятся за это! — огрызнулся Джексон. 

Шариф собирался посоветовать Джексону не делать поспешных выводов, когда вмешался Уэрта. 

— Мы не знаем, кто это был. Следует подождать и переговорить с Интерполом, прежде чем принимать решение о дальнейших действиях. 

— Они не говорят за нас всех, Сэм, — добавил Шариф, на его лице мелькнула усталая улыбка. Джексон вздохнул и кивнул. 

 

Лифт поднимался четыре раза, прежде чем все оказались на крыше; Браун в первой группе, Шариф в последней.  
Ночь в Лондоне была ясная. Но на такой высоте ветер холодный, а у большинства ничего, кроме пиджаков или жакетов. Поэтому все жались к стенам, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Но хотя бы дождя не было. 

Вскоре появилась и команда агентов Интерпола. Из лондонского отделения выслали самолеты, чтобы перевезти всех в безопасное место. Но Шариф знал, что для эвакуации потребуется время, и спрашивал себя, а что будет с людьми на других этажах. 

 

Внезапно воздух завибрировал от глубокого гула, и здание сотряс грохот.  
Началась паника, а затем всеобщий приглушенный вскрик удивления, когда ударная волна обрушилась на вертолетную площадку. Настолько сильная, что несколько человек упали навзничь. 

Два здания возле Апекс-центра начали падать, рассыпаясь на глазах, когда подломились опорные конструкции. 

Почти в полуобмороке Шариф видел, как они рушатся. И ему казалось, что это не дома через улицу падают на землю, а их здание стремится вверх. Хотя скоро стало понятно, что все совсем не так.  
Ужас сковал Шарифа, когда дома обрушились — словно их стерли. Остались лишь горы обломков на земле.  
Удар от обрушения снова сотряс Апекс-центр. 

Боже, там были люди! Вот что намного страшнее, чем отравленное шампанское. 

*** 

Было уже почти утро, когда Интерпол отпустил их. А до этого лондонская полиция допрашивала о событиях ночи все в том же местном офисе Интерпола.  
Шариф устало добрел до гостиничного номера — он почти не помнил поездку в отель, в сознании сохранились лишь вспышки огней в окнах машины. Он стащил уже давно распущенный галстук, стянул смокинг и сбросил ботинки. Одежда растянулась на полу, по пути из гостиной-люкса до спальни.  
Шариф рухнул, распластавшись, на покрывало и слепо уставился в потолок. Слишком вымотанный и потрясенный произошедшим, чтобы уснуть. Раз за разом он видел, как здания оседают и разрушаются. 

Шариф не знал, сколько пролежал так в тишине, нарушаемой лишь гудением кондиционера, когда раздался резкий звонок в дверь. Это вырвало его из оцепенения, и он сел на кровати. Кто к нему в такое время?  
— Показать коридор, — обратился Шариф к умной системе, и на экране телевизора в спальне отобразился запрашиваемый вид. 

Шариф с изумлением уставился на экран. Затем вскочил с кровати и, едва не перепрыгивая через разбросанную одежду, рванул в гостиную. Он стукнул по панели разблокировки на стене, и дверь отворилась. 

— Адам! — он устало, но все же улыбнулся. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты меня нашел? 

Адам собирался ответить, но Шариф тут же прервал его:  
— Неважно, не имеет значения. Входи, сынок. Ты ужасно выглядишь. 

На самом деле, мягко сказано. Лицо Адама, в наливающихся синяках, было покрыто и порезами, и ссадинами. Их явно оставил обладатель аугментированных конечностей. Кроме того, Дженсен прижимал правую руку к ребрам. Похоже, травма была охрененно серьезной, раз страж здоровья до сих пор с ней не справился и не облегчил боль.  
Отступив от проема, Шариф прошел в гостиную, слыша, как Адам прихрамывает следом. Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась, и охранная система снова включилась. 

— Могу сказать о вас то же самое, — ответил Адам. 

— Но не скажешь, потому что я не выгляжу так, словно нарвался на медведя. Присаживайся... или ты по делу? — Шариф ждал ответа. Если они будут говорить о чем-то серьезном, то он предпочел бы остаться на ногах. 

— Я… — Адам немного поколебался, оглядывая комнату. — Здесь есть что выпить? 

— Да хоть залейся. Ты все еще пьешь ржаной виски? 

Кивнув, Адам осторожно сел на диван. 

— Не знаю, я больше впечатлен или смущен, что вы это помните. 

Насмешливо хмыкнув, Шариф разливает напиток. 

— Трудно забыть ту ночь. Тем более, что Афина не позволила мне о ней забыть. 

— Да, о той ночи… 

— Забей. Я всегда хочу как лучше, а получается, как всегда. 

— Ну да, я, собственно, хотел сказать, если позволите… 

Шариф, коротко усмехнувшись, сунул в руку Адама стакан виски и пожал плечами, будто бы сказав: «Прости, но ты же меня знаешь, в болтовне я силен», и устроился в одном из удобных, но безликих кресел. 

— …хотел сказать «спасибо». За то, что объяснили мне все это. Мне нужно было услышать, даже если и не от вас. 

— Что ты и донес мне предельно ясно. 

Отчаянными бессонными ночами Шариф измучился, размышляя, поступил ли он правильно, отправившись в квартиру Адама той ночью. И было бы неплохо услышать подобное признание пораньше. Но у них с Адамом давно сложились непростые отношения, поэтому Дэвид не удивился, что понимание заняло так много времени.  
Тем не менее, приятно знать наверняка, что ты оказался прав. 

— Просто вы не знаете, когда нужно перестать «делать как лучше», чтобы не «получилось, как всегда», — Адам приподнял бровь, смягчая колкость фразы, и откинулся на диване, убирая с прищуренных глаз защитные линзы. 

Шариф мог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз он видел Адама без них. И поймать того в Праге, полуодетого и беззащитного, было счастливой случайностью. А возможно, и не было. Возможно, Адам больше не отвергает свои приращения. 

— Если бы я хотел выпить в одиночестве, я бы пошел в кабак. 

— В таком виде? — переспросил Шариф с легкой ухмылкой. — Но как бы я ни хотел выпить с тобой, алкоголь и мои новые импланты сочетаются плохо. На сегодня я уже выбрал свою норму. Тебе придется обойтись мной трезвым. 

Адам пожал плечами, соглашаясь, и прикончил виски за два глотка. Когда лед звякнул о дно стакана, Шариф совершил еще один набег на бар. Принес всю бутылку и налил Адаму снова. 

— Это из-за Панхеи? — Адам кивнул на левую руку Шарифа. 

— Да, и частичная аугментация ноги, нескольких ребер и части позвоночника… 

Адам удивленно поднял брови, поэтому Шариф уточнил: 

— Сказали, что я был зажат обломками, когда Панхея рухнула, и почти умер. 

Шариф снова сел, поставив бутылку на кофейный столик. 

— Какое-то время лежал во временном госпитале на Аляске, где в меня встроили хрень от «Тай Юн». Но как только удалось вернуться в Детройт, я спроектировал и изготовил свои собственные импланты. Последние, которые делал «Шариф Индастриз». — Он на мгновение отвел взгляд от Адама. — Полагаю, они больше мне подходят. 

Адам сделал глоток, явно уже не торопясь и смакуя вторую порцию. 

— Если вы сами разработали эти приращения, то почему с ними сложности? 

Шариф рассмеялся. 

— Я уже немолод, Адам. Мне пятьдесят девять через пару месяцев, и у меня нет ни твоей переносимости имплантов, ни молодости, чтобы облегчить адаптацию. Не считая того, что у тебя не обычные гражданские аугментации… 

Шариф пожал плечами, словно говоря, что поделать. 

Они оба замолкли, и Шариф чувствовал легкую неловкость. Он и в самом деле не знал, в каких они с Адамом отношениях или почему тот пришел. Может, тому просто нужно дружеское участие после этой адской ночки. Но сам Дэвид не питал иллюзий на тему того, что они являются друзьями.  
Он даже не смог бы подобрать слово, подходящее к их отношениям. 

 

— Вы верите в Рабию? — спросил Адам немного погодя. — В прошлый раз вы сказали, что хотите быть готовым к тому времени, когда мир переживет последствия Инцидента. 

Шариф покачал головой. 

— Да, но я не считаю, что ее создание решит все наши проблемы. Разделение аугов и чистых лишь сильнее разожжет огонь непонимания и ненависти. Однако Браун активно выступает против Акта о восстановлении человечества, а сочувствующая аугам пресса крайне положительно отзывается о Рабии. Если мы не хотим оказаться в концлагере, надо сделать все от нас зависящее, чтобы этот закон не приняли. Вариант с Рабией не из худших. 

— Так вы были там вечером, чтобы выказать свою поддержку? 

— Да, хотя на самом деле я был, скорее, как цирковой пони для делегатов ООН и представителей стран, которым придется голосовать за или против Акта.  
Адам поднял бровь, ухмыльнулся краешком рта. 

— Цирковой пони? 

— Ну ладно, как представитель аугов. Я же говорил, что мое имя до сих пор кое-что означает в некоторых кругах, как и мои отношения с Хью. 

— С покойником, который сам и создал все проблемы? — Адам фыркнул с одинаковым недоверием и отвращением. 

— А сколько людей знают правду? Для большинства Хью Дэрроу был и остается отцом аугментаций, открытым их защитником, несмотря на то, что сам не мог их использовать. И который трагически погиб на Панхее. Ты и я знаем правду, Адам, но остальные? Его имя позволяет мне оставаться на плаву. 

— А вы уверены, что не ваши деньги? — Адам выразительно обвел взглядом дорогие апартаменты. — Я думал, вы обанкротились. 

— Я или, вернее, «Шариф Индастриз». А это деньги Хью, во всяком случае, отчасти. И да, финансы играют свою роль. Как и люди, обладающие властью и влиянием, с чьей помощью можно получить правильные документы. Верно, Адам? 

— Ага, особенно в Праге. 

— Прага — худший пример того, что произойдет, если Акт будет принят в ООН. 

На мгновение Шариф задумался о том, что беспокоило его с тех пор, как Адам начал работать в Интерполе.  
— Хотя честно признаюсь, мне показалось странным, что из всех возможных мест тебя отправили в Чехию. 

— Вам и всему ОГ-29. 

Шариф поднял бровь.  
— Твоего мнения не спрашивали? 

— Меня внедрил в пражское отделение сам глава ОГ-29. Я думаю, кое-кто решил, что за мной будет проще следить в городе, где ненавидят аугов. 

— Вместо того, чтобы оставить тебя при себе. 

Адам кивнул.  
Шариф снова задумался: 

— Есть идеи, кто конкретно следит за тобой? 

— Без понятия. Но барышня, которую тоже недавно прикрепили к тактической группе, похоже, настроена сыграть на моих эмоциях. Возможно, она просто выполняет свою работу, а может, что-то большее. — Адам пожал плечами. — Хотя, может, я гоняюсь за призраками. 

— Я думаю, тебе стоит подвергать сомнению всех и вся. 

— Даже вас? 

— Я думал, это вопрос ты для себя уже закрыл, — Шариф печально улыбнулся. 

— Да… — Адам перевел взгляд на ледяное крошево в виски. — Мы в одной игре, Шариф. Поначалу у вас на руках было больше карт, чем у меня, но сейчас, я думаю, мы наравне. 

— Ну… так что? Может, раскроем их? Ты покажешь мне свои, а я тебе свои? 

Адам посмотрел снизу вверх, бровь саркастично поднялась. 

— Думаете, мы можем настолько доверять друг другу? 

Шариф взглянул на свои аугментированные руки, думая о Дэрроу; вспомнил последние слова, которые сказала ему Элиза Кассан: «И помни, Дэвид, все лгут». Хотелось доверять Адаму, он всегда этого хотел, но на самом деле никогда мог. 

«И чья это вина?» — подумал он про себя. 

Через мгновение он оглянулся на Адама. 

— Я бы хотел, сынок, но мы оба уже погорели на этом. 

— Но мы оба знаем, как важно иметь кого-то, кому можешь довериться. 

— Послушай, Адам, если тебе когда-нибудь что-то понадобится, просто скажи. Я сделаю все, что смогу, но… 

Шариф умолк, посмотрев на панораму центра Лондона. Огни города слепили усталые глаза, и он потер их основанием ладони, чтобы снять резь. 

— Мне следовало позвонить, когда я был в Детройте, — сказал Адам после нескольких минут молчания. — Я думал, вы сами позвоните. 

— Хотел, но потом подумал, что ты, возможно, не захочешь услышать меня. — Шариф поднял голову и снова взглянул на Адама. — Кроме того, я был занят попытками решить, что можно продать «Тай Юн», чтобы покрыть долги, а что уничтожить. 

Губы Адама изогнулись в легкой ухмылке.  
— То есть… все? 

Шариф засмеялся, вызывая всплеск головной боли; она сосредоточилась где-то в затылке. 

— Если бы. По иронии судьбы нападение на лабораторию позволило мне заявить, что большинство наших экспериментальных технологий пропали. Собственно, так и есть. Все, что осталось, живет здесь, — он коснулся своего виска. — Хотя они уже и так получили от нас все, что хотели. 

Шариф вздохнул, и они оба замолчали, предаваясь ностальгии. 

— Вам больно, — отметил Адам, внимательно наблюдая за Шарифом. 

Он все еще был без линз.  
Социокорректор Шарифа не подавал сигнала, поэтому он был почти уверен, что Адам догадался сам. 

— Как и тебе. 

Адам раздраженно закатил глаза, и Шариф не помнил, видел ли это выражение раньше. Странно — словно стена между ними дала трещину. 

— Все не так плохо, к утру пройдет. Ну, или пострадаю… — Адам слегка повернул лицо, и его синяки стали видны в свете огней Лондона, — на несколько дней дольше. 

— А кто присматривает за твоими аугментами? В ОГ-29 есть кто-нибудь? — Шарифу с одной стороны было любопытно, как Адам заботится о себе, а с другой стороны он хотел перевести тему. 

Адам ответил, хотя по взгляду стало понятно, что он раскусил уловку. 

— Нет… то есть, да, у них числится техник, который работал в одной из клиник «Лимб» до Инцидента, но мои импланты слишком круты для него. В Праге есть парень с черного рынка, к которому я хожу. Это он нашел те... другие аугментации. 

— Ты ему доверяешь? 

Адам пожал плечами. 

— Он тоже ауг. Он не будет делать то, что поставит под угрозу мою жизнь. А я без него не могу починить импланты, когда что-то ломается. Кроме того, когда он однажды попытался активировать мои секретные приращения, это чуть не сожгло мой мозг. Он мог позволить мне умереть, но не сделал этого. 

Шариф уставился на него с тревогой, язык не поспевал за мыслями. 

— Боже, Адам, что? Как... Они разогнали твои нервные процессоры, да? Вызвали петлю обратной связи, избыток тепла и энергии… 

Он внезапно разозлился. 

— Блядские дилетанты! Даже с такой гибкой генной и нервной структурой, как твоя, они могли разрушить твою нервную систему, нанести непоправимый урон мозгу. 

Внезапно его накрыло:  
— Черт, может, это и произошло! 

— Что? — рыкнул Адам, удивленный и немного рассерженный последними словами. Кажется, их доверие друг к другу было еще слишком хрупким. 

Шариф умолк. Чтобы все обдумать, ему нужно встать и двигаться. 

— Ты говорил, что не можешь вспомнить большую часть тех двух прошлых лет. 

Прищурившись — в его взгляде все еще мелькал гнев — Адам кратко ответил:  
— Не могу. 

— Эти новые аугментации, ты можешь их сейчас использовать? Все? Или только некоторые? 

— Да. Парень, к которому я хожу, использовал калибратор нейропластичности для их правильной интеграции, и у меня есть полный доступ ко всему. 

Хмурясь, Шариф начал не спеша прохаживаться. 

— Возможно, так и задумано с самого начала. 

— Бессмыслица. Зачем Орлову встраивать аугментации, с которыми мой мозг не справился бы без надлежащей калибровки и интеграции? Если считать, что иллюминаты экспериментируют с моими дополнениями, зачем так заморачиваться? Только для того, чтобы они же меня и убили? 

Шариф медленно формулировал мысли из сумятицы в мозгах — в убедительные слова. 

— Мы еще многое не знаем о мозге, Адам, хотя мы регулярно вставляем в него биочипы, чтобы иметь аугментации, но память — особенно сложная область… Мы знаем, что, даже при мозговой травме и проблемами с памятью это не всегда вызывает полную амнезию. Люди не забывают, кто они. То, что они теряют, навсегда или временно, — способность формировать новые воспоминания. Кратковременная память — вот что повреждается. 

Адам смотрел недоверчиво. 

— Вы думаете, что Орлов специально повредил мне голову при установке этих дополнений, чтобы я не запомнил то время? 

— Я просто говорю, что такая возможность есть. И, возможно, это не единственное, что они сделали. 

Шариф на мгновение остановился, чтобы Адам понял, — он полностью сосредоточен на разговоре. 

— Орлов был гением, когда дело касалось аугментаций. И мне трудно поверить, что он установил новые дополнения, не понимая, как они могут негативно повлиять на тебя. 

Шариф сжал переносицу, пытаясь остановить пульсирующую боль в черепушке.

— Даже если бы мы могли провести сканирование твоей головы, я сомневаюсь, что это нам что-то покажет. И сейчас у тебя явно нет проблем с формированием воспоминаний, поэтому мы, вероятно, никогда не узнаем, что произошло. Но я думаю, тебе нужно честно спросить себя, все ли твои дополнения — те самые, которые я тебе дал. 

Лишь мгновение Адам смотрел на Шарифа, прежде чем встать с дивана, поставив стакан на столик, и начать стаскивать плащ, слегка морщась от боли в боку. 

— Где? — спросил он. 

Шариф смотрел на него в легком замешательстве. 

— Где что? 

— Вы сказали, что у моих имплантов есть серийные номера, где они? 

О! Шариф изо всех сил попытался сообразить, до каких легче всего добраться. 

— Э-э-э… Руки. Их серийные номера нанесены в том же отсеке, где находятся нанокерамические лезвия. 

Адам бросил плащ на кушетку, и Шариф невольно поморщился, увидев, насколько пострадала кевларовая броня.  
С одной стороны внешний слой был прожжен, рассечен острым лезвием, на нем зияли дырки от пуль. А на другой виднелись кровавые отпечатки массивного кулака. Это объясняло, почему Адам держался за бок.  
Его брюки были перепачканы в пыли и грязи, и когда Шариф включил настольную лампу, чтобы лучше видеть, то заметил и темные пятна, явно следы засохшей крови. 

— Надеюсь, твой противник выглядит еще хуже. 

Адам слегка ухмыльнулся. 

— Да уж. Гораздо хуже. 

Он вытянул нанокерамический клинок правой руки, оставив сектора предплечья раскрытыми.  
Стоя перед ним, Шариф осторожно придвинул его руку к свету и наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь отсека. 

— Обычно, для этого нужно снять лезвие, — пробормотал он больше себе, чем Адаму, — но у меня нет с собой инструментов. 

Шариф поднял лампу, подсвечивая нужный участок. 

Ага, вот оно. Он увидел желтое клеймо «Шариф Индастриз» и рядом с ним номер 023455862045. Черт. Не тот номер. 

Лицо его выдало, потому что Адам спросил: 

— Вы уверены? 

Шариф вздохнул и поставил лампу на место. 

— Я не помню серийные номера для каждого вида аугментаций, даже своих собственных, но мы обычно классифицировали аугменты, добавляя к серийному номеру трехзначный код через тире. Боевые аугменты, вроде твоих, обозначаются номером 085, а специальные, как у меня, 082. Тут же нет тире, нет трехзначного кода. Я предполагаю, что это число что-то значит, но я не знаю, что именно. 

Адам закрыл глаза. 

— Черт... — сказал он тихо, с ужасом в голосе. 

— Да. 

Шариф отступил от Адама, наблюдая за ним. 

Адам задвинул лезвия внутрь с резким щелчком, и его руки сжались в кулаки. Он посмотрел на Шарифа с мрачным видом.

— Они могли на самом деле это сделать? 

Шариф хмуро кивнул. 

— Ты можешь посмотреть конечный код на любом из своих внешних приращений, но нужен рентген, чтобы проверить внутренние. 

— Значит, и мой инфолинк прослушивается, — гневно подытожил Адам. 

— Можно и так сказать. Хотя… — Шариф умолк, размышляя. 

— Что? 

— Ну, чтобы модифицировать кохлеарный и голосовой имплантаты, необходимо провести очень сложные и точные операции, но микропроцессор, который обеспечивает взаимодействие между передающей антенной биочипа и этими имплантатами, находится под кожей, прямо за ухом. 

Шариф дотронулся до своей головы, показывая, где находится информационный процессор: 

— Его проще заменить на тот, который мог бы… дублировать твои звонки куда-то еще. Значит, можно просто его снова заменить. И твой инфолинк будет защищен. Это предположение, конечно. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь рассек нужный участок, чтобы проверить процессор. И нужно знать, как проверить его на наличие ошибок. Тебе также необходимо найти совместимый сменный процессор. Не то что бы невозможно, но все же трудно в наши дни. 

Адам обдумал слова Шарифа. 

— Мой техник, наверно, мог бы сделать это. 

— Тогда вы должны увидеться, как только ты вернешься в Прагу. Когда ты уезжаешь? 

— Завтра, скорее всего, — Адам раздраженно покачал головой, уже было далеко за полночь, — то есть сегодня, но я не уверен. Миллер все еще восстанавливается. 

— Тебе есть где остановиться? Я могу позвонить на ресепшен и заказать номер. 

— У лондонского подразделения есть несколько мест, куда можно упасть, — Адам колебался, словно хотел сказать что-то еще. Шариф ждал. — Послушайте, это прозвучит странно, но можно мне переночевать здесь? 

Он жестом показал на диван. 

На мгновенье Шариф потерял дар речи и в изумлении уставился на Адама. 

— Ну… если тебе хочется, но я не шутил насчет номера, это будет удобнее, чем ночевать на этой штуковине. 

— Нет. Все равно много спать не придется. Просто… — Адам печально улыбнулся, — я уверен, что вы не воткнете мне нож в спину, пока я сплю. 

— Для наших дней это неебически серьезное признание в доверии, — Шариф покачал головой, а затем пожал плечами. — Ну, оставайся, если хочешь, можешь еще и принять душ. 

*** 

Шариф снова лежал на покрывале, так и не раздевшись полностью, смотрел на сумеречный потолок, освещенный лишь огнями города, и прислушивался к звукам, доносившимся из ванной. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы слышать, как бежит вода, хотя он уже давно ни с кем не делил свое жилье.  
Те редкие отношения, которые у него были за эти годы, уступили его страсти к аугментациям и драйву, который он получал от своего дела, и он никогда особо не скучал по ним. Даже сейчас у него не было никаких сожалений о людях, которых он оставил, только о компании, которую у него отняли. 

Ощущение, что белки глаз лопнут, стало меньше, когда обезболивающее подействовало — еще до того, как Адам ушел в ванную.  
Нервное возбуждение улеглось. Шариф знал, что уснет к тому времени, когда боль утихнет.  
Он размышлял, что надо бы встать с постели, переодеться в пижаму, но одежда не мешала, а сил почти не осталось. Кроме того, в шкафу висел новый костюм для завтрашнего перелета в Детройт. Поэтому неважно, переоденется он или нет. Далеко не первый раз, когда он заснет одетым. 

Кажется, удалось все же ненадолго задремать, потому что его разбудила тишина — душ выключили. После пары минут приглушенного шуршания, дверь открылась и из ванной вырвались клубы пара, с которыми не успела справиться вентиляция.  
Адам вышел в гостиничном халате, с грязной одеждой в руке. 

Он улыбнулся, глядя на Шарифа на кровати, все еще нераздетого и, вероятно, похожего на подвыпившего. Дэвид рассеянно вспомнил, что его шмотки разбросаны по всему полу, что тоже не играло на руку.  
Прежде чем пересечь комнату, Адам покачал головой, на его лице играла невесомая усмешка. Шариф снова уставился в потолок, который все еще тяжело давил на него.  
И прежде чем закрыть глаза и сдаться, Шариф мимолетно подумал, что он слишком стар для всего этого дерьма со взрывами зданий.


End file.
